1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a wiper blade assembly, and more particularly, to a wiper blade assembly which can control the distribution of the pressing pressure of an elastic member and the distribution of the contact force of a contact member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiper blade assembly wipes rain or dirt from a vehicle's windshield to ensure the driver's view. The wiper blade assembly is connected to a wiper arm which is connected to a drive shaft connected to a wiper driving motor of the vehicle. Thus, the wiper blade assembly is driven by the wiper arm.
The wiper arm and the wiper blade assembly are coupled to each other by a wiper connector. Generally, a member called a clamp is provided in the wiper blade assembly, and a connector member is coupled to the clamp. In a state where the connector member is coupled to the clamp, the wiper arm is coupled to the connector member.
Wiper blade assemblies are broadly divided into a conventional type and a flat type according to the structure of a blade.
A general wiper blade assembly includes a contact member which removes foreign matter attached to a window, an elastic member which supports the contact member, and a cover member which covers the elastic member and extends in a lengthwise direction of the elastic member.
In addition, the general wiper blade assembly includes a coupling cover which is coupled to the elastic member. The coupling cover may include a structure that can be coupled to an adapter.
In the general wiper blade assembly, the wiper arm is coupled to a connector member of the wiper blade assembly, and the wiper blade assembly is made to perform a wiping function by the driving force of the wiper arm as described above.
In this case, the wiper arm presses the wiper blade assembly with a certain force, and the wiper blade assembly is pressed against the windshield of a vehicle by the force.
That is, to improve wiping characteristics of the wiper blade assembly, contact characteristics between the wiper blade assembly and the windshield of the vehicle should be superior. To this end, it is important to control the distribution of pressing pressure applied to the elastic member of the wiper blade assembly.